


Don't Believe

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kinda, and in the end, but he tries, chuck is a jerk, he's nice?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You don't believe in god. And why would you, when the world you lived in was full of monsters that killed, ate and tormented humans?





	1. Don't Believe

You were a specialist in killing demons. Vampires were nothing to you, werewolves made you laugh. You didn't even bat an eyelash whilst fighting a ghost. Shapeshifters, djinns, wendigos, rugarus, ghouls, they all didn't bother you, nor did they scare you. But angels just couldn exist. They had to be some other monster, disguised as divine creatures. "Angels. Are you joking right now? Because I'm not laughing." Sam sighed and Dean groaned. "We're not joking. Angels. I know it's been some time since we last met, but you have to trust us on this." - "And gods sister is on the loose. Do you really expect me to believe in god? Now of all times?" Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Of course I'll help you beat the Darkness, but don't make me believe in something that doesn't exist." The both of them seemed relieved. "Thank you.", Sam muttered gratefully.

You walked down the stairs, keeping an eye out for Sam and Dean. You noticed a guy sitting there, eating something you couldn't see. He didn't seem like a threat, but just to be on the safer side grabbed your knife. "Who are you?", you snarled. His head turned slowly, and he smiled. "Hello (YN)! I'm Chuck." You squinted. How did he know your name? "Wait - how? How do you...? Sam and Dean probably... So you're Chuck. The guy that wrote the books about Sam and Dean? The stalker guy that calls himself a prophet? Way to go, man." His eyebrows raised as you leaned against the table. "So. What're you doing here?" At that moment Dean decided to walk into the room. He immediately tensed as he saw you, and you thought you saw Chuck grin out of the corner of your eye. Dean pulled you out of the room. "Please don't tell me you sassed him!" You crossed your arms, tilting your head slightly. "Of course you did... Look, I know you don't believe in god, but... well... Chuck is god?" You laughed. "So, he's a stalker with god-complex. Great." Dean grabbed your shoulders, shaking you slightly. "No! He has those incredible powers. He is the god!" You hummed in acknowledgement. "So. He has powers. Crowley has them too, but he's no god." Dean just sighed. 

You were sitting in your room, cleaning all of your knives and guns. You noticed steps coming towards your room, but paid little to no mind. The door opened, revealing Chuck. You nodded your head at him as a greeting. He sat down on the bed beside you. "You okay?", you asked when you noticed his lack of words. He took a deep breath. "I know you're hurt (YN)." You raised your eyebrow. "I'm perfectly healthy.", you interrupted. He shook his head. "I mean, mentally. I know you don't believe in me." Him saying that made a strange form of anger grow in you. "I heard your praying. I heard your mothers praying, your fathers praying. I'm sorry, but I just couldn'd-" - "You couldn't have done anything, Chuck! Don't talk like you know about my family being murdered! About the pain, the sadness. Don't talk like you know me, because you don't!", you yelled at him, tears threatening to spill from your eyes as you stood. You wanted to punch him, wipe the pity from his face. "I do know you. I made you. I know you don't believe in me, but I would like to restore your faith." You looked at him sharply. "Shut up, Chuck!", you growled, clenching your fists. He stood as well, a pleading look on his face. "(YN) please!" Your throat tightened. "He doesn't exist!", you screamed, whipping around to look at him once again. Suddenly he was there, hands on either side of your head. Then there was a sudden calmness. You relaxed, and you realized Chuck told you the truth. You felt your legs wobble and give out under you. Chuck quickly caught you, pressing you against him. "I'm sorry. I really am. I know there's a lot of bad stuff happening to good people, but it doesn't work that way." You nodded into his shoulder, only seconds from falling asleep. He placed you on the bed. "I'll try to make it up. I swear."


	2. Believe

Chuck was gone. He had vanished with his sister, needing some alone time with her after all what had happened. You felt a bit abandoned. First he restored your faith in him, and then he left. Again. You wanted to be angry, wanted to not believe in him anymore. But you couldn't. He made you understand his reasoning, his way of thinking. You couldn't get yourself to hate him. So you were left, praying and hoping to see him again.

You had been happier since Chuck restored your faith. You weren't cold anymore, but friendly. Sam and Dean had noticed, of course, but kept silent about it. They didn't want to ruin their new-found peace by bringing something up you didn't want to talk about. Peace wouldn't describe the overall situation, though. It was just a little less dangerous. Monsters still existed, people still died, but the world wasn't on the verge of ending. 

You were sitting in the kitchen. Sam and Dean were out on a hunt, and you had to stay behind with a broken leg. The last hunt didn't go too well. You got distracted, and the werewolf you were hunting jumped you and broke the bone with its weight. Now you were stuck in the bunker with a cast, bored out of your mind. You had baked several pies for Dean, re-organised the library and cleaned the entire bunker. You weren't sure how exactly you did all that with the cast, but you weren't going to question it. You rubbed your face tiredly, stretching your shoulders. It was late in the evening, so you decided to call it a day and head to bed. A crutch in both your hands you stood up. 

You fell asleep almost immediately after your head hit the pillow. It was weird, since you never really able to fall asleep easily. Colours swirled around your body, morphing into a meadow with flowers scattered around you. You looked around confusedly. Normally your dreams were weird or horrible. But this one seemed peaceful. You felt warm, as if the sun wasn't only shining onto your skin, but into your heart as well. You smiled, feeling the grass on your bare feet. This dream felt so real. You had a feeling someone was around. You looked forward, then left and right, and then turned around to be face a familiar person. "Chuck?", you asked, confused. He only smiled at you. "Why are you in my dream?" He looked sheepishly to the side, rubbing his neck. "Well I made this dream just for you. I know you have some questions." Your eyebrow raised, knowing he wanted to say more. "And I kinda wanted to see you again?" You laughed, eyes crinkling. He smiled as well, looking quite embarrassed. 

"How's it going with your sister?", you finally asked. "What happened cannot be forgotten. But I'm happy to have her back by my side." You nodded thoughtfully. "The world is healing", you said. "Everything that happened was brushed off, but the people that know are... well, they're still trying to comprehend." You looked down at the grass. A hand appeared on your shoulder. "The world can handle itself. What I really want to know is how you have been." You shrugged. "Fine, I guess. Even though I have a broken leg right now, but I've been happier since you... I don't even know what you did, but it helped to make me feel better." He nodded, letting a sigh of relief escape him. "Good. Well, not the part with the broken leg, but you've been happy. I really didn't do anything spectacular back then..." You pressed a finger to his lips. "I don't want to know what you did. It'll ruin the mystery." 

The two of you kept talking for a long time until you ran out of topics. "I guess I should let you wake up now. It's been some time since you fell asleep." He raised his hand to snap his fingers, but you interrupted him by raising your own arms. "Wait! What if I want to see you again? I can't just call you, because I'm pretty sure god doesn't have a phone!" He laughed at that. "If you ever want to talk to me, just imagine this place before falling asleep. I will be here." His arms wrapped around you, yours found their way around his torso. You relaxed against him, closing your eyes. You felt lips press against your hairline. "Goodbye (YN). And thank you for believing in me."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
